Attack on Titan: The worlds are connected
by whisper-talking
Summary: THIS IS A STORY WITH A OC: Leem Smith is a nineteen year old boy who has the dairy of his great great grandfather, Erwin Smith. Leem knows everything about what happened in the year where his grandfather lived. One night, Leem blacked out and woke up in the world of Titans and is forced to help the Survey Corps with fighting them. But Leem knows who will die and who will live.
1. Chapter 1 The one whose life changed

Chapter 1  
**The one whose life changed.**

My name is Leem Smith. I'm just a boy who lives his life day by day. I don't have special talents. I'm not that smart. There is nothing special about me. Except my name and my family history. I'm part of the Smith family. The history says that: my great great great grandfather was a commander that saved the human race.

Centuries ago: our world was attacked by these monsters called Titans. The human race build walls to protect themselves from them. There were three groups: the military police, the Garrison and the Survey Corpse, who protected the people inside the wall. My great great great grandfather was the 13th commander of the last one. Erwin Smith. Many secrets were reviled about the Titans. A boy named, Eren Yeäger, could turn into one. They first though that he was an enemy of the human race. But, he saved everyone.

More humans could turn into Titans. Some were enemies. And some just didn't know. Whatever it was: there was a chance to survive the Titans.

How I know all of this? It's simple. A dairy is passed in our family from centuries. Every person who gets the diary, gets the information about the scar that is still be seen from centuries ago.  
The walls: Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina. Those walls are still standing, but not being used. They are just the scar of the city's. A city that I live in.

"Are you still reading that old book, Leem?" a girls voice interrupted my thoughts.

I look up and stared up at my best friend: Rosemary. I smiled. "Yea, Im still reading it".

She sat next to me and pulled to book closer to her. "Do you really think all of this had happened? My dad says that only the stories of the wall are true".

I let out a sigh and leaned my head on my hand. "I don't know" I answered truthfully. Her dad things he knows everything. Well that's what you get when you are one of the most important persons around here. "Maybe".

"Well," she grabbed the book and started to flip pages, until she stopped at the biography of my great great great grandfather. She pulled up the book and look at the picture before she looked at me. "You do look like the Commander".

I let out a laugh. She must be lying. I didn't look like him at all. I even didn't look like anyone of the family. Everyone was blond with blue eyes and a attitude that everyone would listen too. Born leaders. I was not like that. I had dark raven hair and blue, gray eyes and I was a silence person who didn't like to be in the spotlight.

"I do not look like him" I answered on what she said. "I'm not even looking like my own family".

Rosemary, put down the book and looked at me worried. "Leem, when will you ever stop talking about yourself like that?".

"Probably never" I answered and stood up from my seat. "I've got to go now. I need to pick up Rissa from the kindergarten".

"Okay. Could we hang out tomorrow?" she asked and give me the book.

I nod and put the book in my backpack. "Till tomorrow then".

I walked out the library and walked to the hallways. This day would probably more suck then I thought it would be.

I walked outside and thought back at the words from Rosemary. _"You do look like the Commander"_. In what way? It could never been from the outside. Most of the people think that I'm a bastaard. My mom got a lot of problems because of that. But eventually it all came out that I was their son.  
I stopped and looked up at the Wall. The outside. What would It be like? Not the time to think about that now. I walked further and I couldn't help to feel a little nervous. Like something was going to happen.

* * *

"Leem!" a little girl ran to me and hugged me.

I let out a laugh and pat her hair. "Hello Rissa, how was your day?".

Rissa looked at me with her wide blue eyes and smiled. "Good! I made a drawing for you". She holds it up in front of me.

"That's really pretty" I said and grabbed her bag from her. "Let's go. It's getting-".

"Is that the boy?" I heard someone whisper.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes to a group of woman.

"Yes, that's him".

"He does not look at the Smith family at all".

"He must be a disgrace for the family".

"A family that saved the human race. I wouldn't want him as my son".

I made my hands into fists and tried to control my anger. I already know that I was a disgrace! I already know that I'm making a bad name for the family. I all know that! They don't need to say it out loud! Those freaking womans!

"Leem?" Rissa broke my thought and looked at me worried. "Don't listen to them! You are my big brother and I love you!".

I looked at her with wide eyes and looked back the woman. They looked away fast and walked off with little steps. They didn't know that we were hearing them. I looked back at Rissa and smiled.  
"I love you to, Rissa" I ruffled her hair and started to walk. "So, how was the rest of the day?".

"It was great!" she answered and grabbed my hand.

She started to talk about her day and I just listened to her. Rissa does not care how I look like. She knows I'm her brother and that's all that matters. My parents don't really care as well how I look like. It took some time, but they accept me now. Just my grandfather and grandmother don't really like me. But I never see them. So I must not care about them. But, I do. I care about everyone that's says something about me.

* * *

"Mommy! We are home!" Rissa yelled when I opened the door and she ran inside.

"Rissa, don't run!" I said behind her and closed the door behind me.

"Welcome back, sir" our butler said and held out his hand to take the bags from me. His name was: Gunter. An already old man, but always pleased to do something for us. Even for me. He's like a real grandfather to me.

"Thank you, Gunter" I said and give him Rissa's bag. "I'll take care of my own bag".

"Just like always" Gunter said with a smiles and put the bag in the closet. "How was your day, Leem?". He always starts with sir. But always calls me by name when I talked back to him.

"The usual" I answered with a sigh and put out my jacket.

"Leem, you should stop listening to other people" Gunter said and took my coat from me. "You are a true member of the Smith family. I was there when you were born. You have the same blood as Erwin Smith".

I looked at him a little surprised, but smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Gunter. It means a lot to me that you say that".

"And believe him, honey" came the voice of my mom behind me.

I turned to her and couldn't help but smile. She was holding Rissa in her arms and looked at me with a gentle smile. Her hair was just as blond as Rissa and so was the collar of her eyes: just as blue as her daughter. She holds out her arm for me and I knew what she wanted me to do.

Even if I was 19 years old. A hug from your mother is the best thing of the day. I walked to her and put my arms around the both of them.

"Welcome home, honey" my mom said and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks mom" I answered and let them go. "How did it went here?".

Mom let out a sigh and now I saw that she looked tired. "Your father is still in the discussion".

"Still?" I asked surprised and looked up the stairs. "They were started when I went to school".

"It seems like a lot of problems are going on inside the wall" mom said and put Rissa down on the floor.

"What could dad do about that?" I answered and already know the answer.

"Money" Gunter answered and my mom nodded.

I let out a frustrated sigh and went with my hand through my messy hair. "Even if we have a famous name, that doesn't mean we have money. Even we do have that".

Mom let out a chuckle and messed up my hair more. "Who knows. Just let your father handle it" she clapped her hands. "How about some food?". She walked to the kitchen and Rissa followed her.

I wanted to fallow them, but Gunter grabbed my arm. I looked up at his surprised.

"Leem, whatever will happen find the light" Gunter said and stared at me hard. "When you find the light, you always get home. Don't be scared to ask for the light". With that he let go of me and walked away.

I stared at him when he walked away and try to get what he mend. It could be anything. But I didn't understand.

"Leem! Are you coming?" Rissa yelled out of the kitchen.

I shook my head and walked to the kitchen. Whatever it was, it was something that I would think about later.

* * *

I let myself fall on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. What a day. Nothing really happened again. Well if you count the things that those woman's said. But that was something I heard every day. Even it really annoys me to no point that everybody says that. But sometimes... I stretched out my arm in front of me and spread out my finger. I wished that my life would be just as great as Erwin Smith.

I let out a sigh and let my arm fall on the bed. But it would never happen. I will live my life like a normal, bored boy who will never make his family proud.

I rolled myself on my stomach and grabbed the dairy out of my bag. But then everything went wrong. My head started to hurt and everything went blurry. I tried to call for my mom, but I couldn't talk. The pain became worse and before I knew it everything went black.

My eyes shot open and I looked up at blue sky. I keep staring at it in surprise. Where was I? This was not my room. I moved my hands. I didn't felt my sheets. I felt grass and dirt. The wind blow softly and messed up my hair more.

Slowly I sat up and looked around me. I only saw grass and trees. This was not my home.  
Slowly panic was coming up in me and I turned around. My eyes widened. No this can't be happening. No this was not real! This could not be happening! I was staring at the wall. But not from the inside. But….

"Outside" I whispered to myself and then I heard it. Heavy breathing behind me.  
I turned around and stood face to face with a huge face. I took steps behind and I felt myself started shaking. No. This can't be real. I stood face to face with a…

"Titan"


	2. Chapter 2 The world of the dairy

Chapter 2  
**The world of the dairy.**

I stared at the huge brown eyes that were staring back at me. What was I supposed to do? There was a real titan right in front of me. A real one! No this could not be real. This needed to be a dream. A nightmare.

I slowly laid my hand on my arm and pinched myself. Yep, that hurts. So this was all real?

I looked up at those eyes again and the full panic took over me. Everything I remembered that I read about titans came back to me. They eat people. Living people. Oh fuck!

I saw the hand moving, but before I could move the hand closed itself around me. I was pulled up in the air and then I just realized how serious this was.

I tried to free myself but the grip was to strong. Just like it was written. That means that the only thing that would happen would be…

The titan opened his mouth and started to bring me to his mouth. I let out a scream before I closed my eyes. Who would have thought that I was going to be eaten by a titan. Creators that where living centuries ago are now the reason of how I would die. But the hand stopped moving.

I opened my eyes and saw blood coming out of the back of the titans neck. The only way to kill a titan! But the only way to do that is with…

I heard the sounds before someone grabbed me out of the grip of the titan. I let out a yelp of surprising when I saw the titan fall to the ground.

Before I knew it I was standing on the ground again and someone grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"What are you doing outside the wall!" a rough, voice said.

I looked up at the person and with a shock I realized who it was. Mikasa Ackerman. She's real!

"Answer me!" she yelled and shook me roughly.

"I-I" that was the only thing I could bring out. The shock was way too big.

"Mikasa" another voice came from behind us.

I turned around and again I was in shock. There, sitting on a horse, was the captain of the Survey Corps: Levi. Oh my god!

Levi looked at me and I saw the surprised look. But it was gone before I know it. "Grab a horse and bring that brat with you".

Brat! I was not a brat! I bit my tongue to not say anything. This was not the time.

"But captain" Mikasa said while she glared at me. "We don't know him and his clothes are… weird".

I looked at myself and realized that I was wearing the same clothes I had when I felt that pain. Of course she doesn't trust me. I looked weird for them.

"We don't have time for this" Levi said and looked behind him. "The titans are coming".

I looked behind me and saw a group of titans running at us. A group of the Survey Corps was riding their horses as fast as possible. This was really the real deal!

Mikasa made an annoyed sound before she whistles on her fingers. A horse ran to her and she lifted herself up on her horse.

For a second I really thought she would left me behind. But she reached her hand out to me and nodded her head. I never ride a horse before. But it was the only option I had.

I grabbed her hand and she helped me climbing up the horse. It surprised me how fast I was sitting behind her. I never done this before and for a reason I knew what I needed to do. It was weird.

"Hold on tight" she warned me and without saying anything she let her horse ride. I put my arms around her and hold her tight.

I looked for a second behind me and saw the titans coming closer. The group of the Survey Corps came together and a lot of weird stares were threw at me. Someone even came close to Mikasa and that was no else then Eren Jaeger.

"Who is that?" I heard him ask while he glared at me.

"I don't know" Mikasa answered. They knew I was hearing them, but they didn't care. "A titan almost eat him. So, I had to safe him. Captain Levi told me then that I should bring him with me".

I stared everywhere, except for them. I felt my face heat up. I felt like such an idiot. I didn't knew everything. Except for them. I knew all of their names. That was something good. Right?

"Everyone we are going back to the wall!" another loud voice yelled in front of us.

When I looked up I couldn't help to gasp. It must be loud, because Mikasa looked back at me surprised. Right in front of everyone was riding my great great great grandfather. Erwin Smith. He looked even more as a commander in real life!

"Be as fast as possible!" Erwin yelled out and then looked at Mikasa and then at me. He frowned but didn't say anything. "Mikasa, kill as many titans as you can!"

"Roger!" Mikasa yelled and before I knew it she put the reins in my hand and was gone.

I panicked for a second before I realized that this was easier than I thought. I never done this before, so why do I know this? It was really weird.

"Hey you!" I looked up and Erwin was riding next to me. "I don't know who you are, or where you come from" he looked at my clothes and I felt a little uncomfortable. "But for a reason, I think we can trust you. So stay close to me".

"Y-yea! Okay!" I stumble out and made sure I was fallowing him.

I heard more people fighting the titans behind me. But I didn't dare to look back. Maybe I would slow down and would they think I was there enemy. I couldn't have that to be happening.

I looked at my right at the corner of my eyes and recognized Armin Arlert. Behind him was Jean Kristein. I looked at my left and saw Eren. He still looked at me weirdly but I ignored it. Behind him was Sasha Blouse and Krista Lenz. No wait her name was Historia Reiss. I should not forget to make sure what name I have to use. The others must be all behind me fighting. Because the only one in front of me were Erwin and Levi. It's a good thing they came or else I was titan meal.

I was so focused on my thought that I never heard Erwin yelling at me. Before I know it, the horse disappeared from under me and I fell with a smack on the ground. I rolled further until I came to a stop on my back. My head was hurting like hell and so was my left arm. Everything around me was a daze and I heard people screaming from a long distance.

I stared up at the blue sky and felt something like peace. It was very peacefully. Just laying here. The pain was really annoying, but I could survive it. Like always.

I felt something got pressed against my head and someone was blocking my view to the sky.

"Are you okay?" the person asked but I was to dazed to answer or to even recognize who it was. "Say something".

I tried to talk. But I couldn't talk. Slowly everything started to get black.

"Hey! Stay with me!" there was a slap in my face. But I couldn't hold it. The darkness was to welcoming to ignore. I felt another slap and then it went all black.


	3. Chapter 3 The boy from an other world

Chapter 3  
**The boy from a different world.**

_Someone shoved my shoulder. I tried to ignore it, but it was really annoying. _

_"Leem!" I heard someone yelling. It sounded desperate. But not desperate enough to make me wake up. _

_It was peaceful. Just laying here. No worries. Nothing could stop this. _

_"Leem!"_

_The blackness disappeared and before my eyes was fire. Everywhere was fire. Wherever I looked. I looked around in panic and tried to see if there was a way to get through it. But there was no way.  
A scream was heard behind me and when I turn I saw my mom being captured by something. I took a step closer to her when two giant eyes were staring at me behind her. Scared I took steps back. Was that a titan?_

_"Mom!" I yelled out. The panic is me was huge. I didn't know what to do. Breathing was painful and there were tears in my eyes. "Mom!"._

_"Leem!" she reached out for me but then the Titan opened its mouth and brought my mom to its mouth._

_"No!" I yelled out and tried to stop him. But another hand was closed around me and lifted me in the air. "No! let go!" I started to hit the hand. But it didn't matter._

_My mom let out a scream and I looked up to see the titan closing his mouth and the arm of my mom flied away. _

_Tears streamed down my face. "NO!"_

* * *

My eyes flew open and I sat up way to fast. My head was hurting like hell and I couldn't help to let out a cry. Tears came in my eyes and I let them fall. What happened? Where was I?  
someone grabbed my shoulder and I tried to move away. But the hand was to strong.

"No" I said but it was a whimper.

"Calm down. You're safe" that voice sounded really familiar. "Go lay down. You made a big fall".

I looked up slowly and saw commander Erwin standing next to me. Well at least, it was family.  
I laid down slowly and looked around. Nope, this was not my own room. Not my house. Not my family. It was a room where the ceiling was made of wood. The walls were of stone and all the other things in the room were from the same wood. Just like a place it would be in this century.

"So" Erwin said and sit next to me. "Who are you?"

I chuckled. "If I tell you, you won't believe it".

"Try me"

I looked at him and saw how serious he was. There was no way he would believe me. But he still wanted me to tell me. There was nothing else I could do.

"My name is Leem" I started and looked at him. "Leem Smith".

Erwin looked surprise at me. But he didn't say anything on it. He probably would think that there were more Smiths on this world. But if he knew better, he knew I was family of him. But I didn't look like him. So of course he would not know.

"Where are you come from?" he asked after a long silence.

"Somewhere far from here" I answered. "I can't really explain. But you can say: I'm from the future".

Erwin looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't though he would think different about it. It sounded crazy. Like really crazy.

I sighed. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me".

A deadly silence came between us and I was really curious what he was thinking. But he didn't let me see anything.

"Who says I don't believe you" he finally said and stood up.

I looked at him surprised and fallowed him with my eyes. Why was he so calm? Why did it look like he knew anything already? When he walked back to me, he held something in his hands that looked very familiar. My backpack!

"That's my" I started and wanted to sit up. But stopped trying when my I started to get dizzy again.

"One of my squat founded where we found you" Erwin answered and lays the bag on my bed. "I'm sorry, but I needed to see what was in here to make sure you're we not going to do anything" he zipped open the bag and picked out the dairy. "Because of this I believe you".

"That's the dairy that's-"

"Been in the Smith family for centuries" he finished me and sat back in his chair. "My father started this and I was the one who needed to finish this. But it seems like that it even went further in the family after I finished it".

I slowly sit up again and this time I leaned back against the headboard. "So you do believe that I am part of the family?"

Erwin stared at me and I stared back. This was a test. In our family was it imported to tell the truth and knowing that you are telling the truth is saying it while staring at the other.

He stared a little longer, before he smiled and looked away from me. "Yes, I do believe you".

I let out a sigh of relieve before let myself relax. That was step one. Now the next one. "So, where am I?"

"You are now in wall Rose" Erwin answered and crossed his arms over each other. "I think you already read the book?" I nodded. "Then you know, that this all is real. Titans. The Survey Corps. Everything".

I frowned. "But that means that I almost" I stopped and just looked at him. He nodded. My eyes widened and I felt sick. I was almost being eaten by a titan.

"But your fine now" he said and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know how you came here and I don't know when you will leave. If you can ever leave".

I looked at him in terror. I did not thought about that! When will I ever get home? Will I ever get home? Would I even survive all of this? I can't fight! All of this needed to be just a story. Just a history. Why was this happening to me?

"This is bullshit" I whispered, but I knew he heard me. "This can't all be real. This is all one nightmare. I'm going to wake up anytime and then I'm home again"

"Leem" Erwin started and he squeezed my shoulder. "Everything that is happening is real. You need to understand that".

"No!" I shook my head ignoring the pain in my head and arm. "No! This is all a nightmare".

"It's not" Erwin said more forceful. "This is not a dream!"

"IT IS!" I yelled and pushed him away. He was so surprised that I pushed him on the ground and I fall with him. "THIS IS A DREAM!" I punched him in the face. "IT'S NOT REAL!" I wanted to punch him again. But he grabbed my wrist and pushed me away from him.

"IT'S REAL!" he yelled out so hard it really shocked me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up. He dragged me to a window, pushed it open and pushed me out of it. "Look around! Look around and tell me this is not real!".

I looked through my tears and saw everything that I saw in the dairy. It can't be.

"I-it can't" I sobbed.

"It is! It is all real!" Erwin pulled me back and grabbed my face in his hands. "Leem! See it! It's all real! If you won't see it, you will not survive a day with the titans!".

"I-I don't want to s-survive with the titans" I sobbed even more and buried my face in Erwin's chest. "I want to go home!".

I didn't know what was happening to me. At first I felt excited about the idea that this was the real deal. But now that I know it was real, I couldn't take it. It was too hard to be real! I couldn't take it. This was no life for me.

"Leem" Erwin said gently and pushed me away so he could look at me. "Whatever will happen I will promise you something. You are my grandson from far away and I will do anything to protect you!". He saluted for me and I know it was the real deal. "Me and my squad will protect you. We will teach you to survive the titans. Do you trust me?".

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. But then I made up my mind. Yes this was all real. There are titans. We needed to fight them! I wiped away my tears and saluted just like my grandfather. "I trust you and your squad with everything I have! I will help you defeat the titans and safe humanity!".

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 The squad

Chapter 4  
**The squad.**

It's been two weeks sins I arrived outside wall Maria. I still got a lot of questions, but everything was turning okay now. After my breakdown by Erwin, he slowly started to tell me everything what was going on. I knew most of the things already, but I let him talk. I had nothing to say. Eventually Erwin left the room, saying that someone of his squad would come to check my injuries.

A couple of hours later someone did come by. Someone named Hange Zoë. He was the 'doctor' of the squad. But eventually I figured out he was more a scientist. But it helped to see someone knew. He didn't seem to not trust me. He did asked me some questions, but didn't asked my name. Erwin, probably, already told everyone something about me.

The only one I saw were Erwin, Hange and sometimes Levi. Most of the time they wanted to disgust about the things that were going on.

They told me I could walk around in the room, but not go out of the room. They say that: it was more safe for me to stay inside then that other people were question about me. I told them that: if they just give me a uniform that it would be okay. But they didn't want that. So now I'm stuck in this room for two weeks.

I let out a sigh while I looked down at the training field. All the members were training with their 3D maneuvering gear or hand to hand attacks. How bad I wanted to try the maneuvering gear.

"You're staring outside again?" Erwin's voice sounded behind me.

"Well, I got nothing else to do right?" I asked while I pushed up my sleeves and turned to him.

Because they didn't give me clothes, I was forced to wear my own. Not that I mind. But, it probably looked really weird when people will see me.

Erwin came into the room and closed the door behind. "I'm sorry, that you need to stay here" he said and put the tray with food on the only table. "But it's the most safest way for you".

I let out a sigh and watch outside again. "I know. I just want to take a little breath outside".

"I can imagine" he answered and I heard him sitting down. "Come eat".

I turned to him and looked at the food. I was not that hungry, but he would force me if I didn't eat. So I walked to my chair and sat down.

It was really lonely to be here inside. Everyone was out there and I was stuck here. I didn't like it. It made me sad.

"Erwin" I began and looked up at him. "Can I please go outside?".

He looked at me like he had an inner fight. For a reason I really thought he would say no. but then he stood up and walked to the closet.

"I really thought that you would sneak out or something" he said and opened the doors. He picked something out of it and hold it in front of me. "But, it seemed like you did listen to me".

I looked with wide eyes at the uniform that was right in front me. "Are you serious?" I asked just to make sure. "Can I really?".

"Only" Erwin began and looked at me seriously. "If I'm around. Or levi. Or Hange. I'm serious, Leem. There are more dangerous things here then just titans".

I nodded. "I know, Erwin. Don't worry. I promise". I saluted to make sure he knew that I was for real.  
He smiled and throw me the uniform. "Get dressed and then come down stairs. It's time to meet the whole squad". He walked to the door and opened it. "Even if you already know all of them". He then closed the door and I was alone.

I looked at the uniform with a big smile and started to open the buttons from my shirt. Well he didn't give me a new shirt. So, it has to be my own t-shirt. Great, with stars on it. Well it couldn't be helped. I pulled down my jeans and put on the white pants. They were sitting comfortable, even if it looked like they were not.

Next were the belts. I stared at them, not knowing what to do. Maybe I should ask Erwin? Maybe. Without realizing, I already started to put the belts on and before I knew it they were on. Wow, how long took that? 15 minutes? I grabbed the skirt and put it around my waist.

I grabbed the jacket from the bed and stared at the logo. The Survey Corps. If I ever wanted to join a corps, it would be this one. I put on the jacket and looked at myself in to mirror. Well it was not that bad with the shirt on. I smiled and grabbed the boots to put them on. Even they were not as uncomfortable as they looked like.

I put my own close in my bag and put it on my bed. I looked around the room for a second before I walked to the door. This was it! I was finally getting out of this room! I opened the door and walked down the hallway.

* * *

I looked around me nervously while everyone was standing around me and Erwin. This what not how I thought it would be,

"Everyone" Erwin began calm but hard enough so everyone would hear him. "As you all know something happened two weeks ago, were we still have no answer on". He looked around at everyone and I saw that somewhere whispering to each other. "But, Captain Levi, Squad leader Hange and I, are all thinking the same: this boy is not dangerous to us and will help us fighting against the titans".

Loud talking was heard when Erwin said that and even I was not really convinced about it.

"So" Erwin continued, ignoring everyone. "I want you all to meet Leem Smith, my grandson".

Everyone went silence and I saw some of them looking at Erwin like he was insane. It didn't really felt comfortable. Like not at all.

"Commander" someone asked putting up his hand. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure you can, Armin".

"Thank you" Armin said and looked around. "What do you mean with 'grandson'?".

Everyone stared from Armin back to us and I looked at Erwin to see if he was going to explain or that I needed to do it.

He looked back at me for a second before he looked back at his squad. "Leem, is coming from a different world. He is coming from the further".

Loud whisper was heard when he said that. All of them looked at me like I was carzy and dangerous. For them I should be looking dangerous.

"Are you just playing with us, commander?" Jean asked while he looked shocked. "We already have enough problems with the titans".

"Everything that I say is real" Erwin answered and look hard and cold at everyone. "If you all will believe it or not, is your own choice. But-". He stood behind me and put his hands on my shoulder. "This boy, knows everything about you all. You don't know him, but he knows you. If I was you, I should trust him".

They stared at me and I couldn't help to look away. This was all way too much for me. I was not expecting this to be like this. Erwin is just throwing me in front of anyone. Without even explaining anything to me. It felt like those days.

"So, and that's it everyone". Erwin let go of me and started to walk away. "Dismissed".  
Levi and Hange fallowed him and left me behind with the squad. Well most of them walked away, whispering to each other. I even heard someone saying that I wouldn't survive that long. Maybe he was right. I don't know.

When I looked up I saw a small group standing in front me. Eren. Mikasa. Armin. Jean. Krista. Ymir. Sasha. Connie. Reiner. Bertholt. They were all here. Alive. When I thought about that something popped up in my mind and I remembered the first thing that happened when I woke up outside the wall. Mikasa saved me.

I looked at her and walked to her. Eren already started to get in a fighting pose and I saw the other ones doing the same. Expect for Armin. Just ignore them, I thought to myself and stopped in front of her.

She looked at me with a bored expression. But when I reached my hand out to her she looked surprised. "What are you doing?" she asked.

I swallowed, but didn't look away from her. "I just wanted to thank you". I answered and smiled a little. Somehow I felt more relaxed. "You saved my life out there. If it wasn't for you to come, I was probably already titan food".

Sasha and Connie started to giggle and I saw Krista holding her hand for her mouth to not anyone see her laughing. Even the others had a small smile on their faces. But I was focused on Mikasa. I needed to get her respect. She got mine already, now I needed to get hers.

She stared at me for minutes. I don't know for how long, but it was long. But I never broke our look. I never lowered down my hand. I just stood there waiting for her to make the last step. Would she do it? Or not?

Eventually, a small smile came on Mikasa's face and she grabbed my hand. "It was nothing. I have done it more times".

I let out a sigh of relieve. "Well, I can promise you: I did not".

"So," Krista started and looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you really from the further?".

I looked nervous at her and scratched the back of my neck. How was I going to explain this. "Well," I started. "I don't really know what happened myself. I'm still confused".

"What did happen then?" Reiner asked.

"Well, I remember that I was in my room. Staring at the ceiling" I can remember it so good. But it's been two weeks now. "Then I felt this pain in my head and everything went black. When I woke up I was here".

"That's very weird" Jean says. "Do you even know how to get back home?".

I shook my head. "No. Erwin even says that I never get back home".

A silent went over us and I could feel that they were all living with me. They knew how hard life was here and how dangerous those titans wear. They probably were thinking that I would never survive this.

"Well then" Eren says and put his hand on my shoulder. "That means that we need to teach you how to kill a titan".

I looked at him in shock. "W-what?".

"We can all teach you something we good at!" Sasha yelled out. "I can even you learn how to steal some food from the kitchen".

"That's a thing he should not learn, idiot!" Connie yelled out.

I looked at them in shock. How was I supposed to kill a titan! I never done that before. Just like… the realization hit me. I never ride a horse before and I could do it with no problem. I never wear the belts and I could put them on like I always done that. The salutes that I made were feeling like I always had done that. Could be that it's just… in my blood. Because I'm a Smith. I just have it in me?

"Leem?" Armin broke my thoughts while he looked worried at me. "Are you okay? Does your head hurt again?"

"N-no" I answered and smiled at him. "I'm okay. I was just thinking".

"You are thinking way to much" Eren said while he turned around and started to walk to the training field. "Well then, let's see what you already know about fighting".

I stared at everyone in the group. They all looked at me like they trusted me. Like they know me already from the beginning. It felt good to be excepted. There weren't any weird stares because I was not looking the same as Erwin. They were okay with it. I let out a laugh and fallowed my new friends. Yea, maybe this world isn't that bad.

**To be continuted...**


	5. Chapter 5 The wind will always blow

**Uhm, yeah, hello everyone. First I want to thank you all for reading this story. It helps a lot with writhing, when you know that people are reading it. Anyway, I have wright this message because I wanted to clear a thing: as you all have notice that I wright Hanji as a guy. While in the anime he/she is a girl. Or most people are saying Hanji is a girl. In the manga Hanji has no gender, and I am fallowing the story of the manga. So that means: that I made Hanji a guy in this story. Thank you for understanding. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5  
**The wind will always blow.**

"Hurry up you brats!" Levi yelled at us while he was riding his horse in front of us. "If there was a titan behind you, you were already dead!".

I let out a frustrated groan while I tight the grip around the straps of my backpack. Who's freaking idea was it to let me train with the newbies from the Survey Corps? This was going to be my death!  
I looked around me and saw all tired looks on everyone faces. The maneuvering gears were hitting against our tights painfully. We had them but couldn't use them. Well we could. But that means that you didn't past the test. This was all a test to see how far the newbies can go. Well it was a good thing that I already sported for a long time.

I looked up when I heard the sounds of gas. I saw Erwin and Hange circling above us. I had even more pressure because my grandfather was watching me. This day was getting worse.

A yell behind me, let me look back behind me and I saw a girl slipping and falling in the mud. It had rained hard yesterday and the ground was still slippery. Was someone going to get her up? No. To my shock, everybody saw her fall. But nobody helped her. They just ran past her like she was nothing. If there weir titans behind us. She was dead and she knew it.

I let out a frustrated sound and turned around to run at her. When I was next to her I let myself fall on my knees, not caring about the mud. "Hey, you okay?".

She looked up to me and I saw tears in her eyes. She also was looking like she was in pain. "I-I'm fine". It was clear that she was lying.

I looked up and saw Erwin and Hange standing on an branch watching us. Damn! What was I going to do? If I didn't help her, I'm leaving my teammates. But if I helped her, what would happen to me?

"Y-you should go" she broke my thoughts while she tried to get up. When she putted some weight on her ankle she cried out in pain. A sprained ankle. That was not goo. "Hurry up!".

I made up my mind. I put down my backpack and turned my back to her. "Can you climb on my back?".

She looked at me surprised. "W-what?".

I sighed and nodded to my bag. "Grab my bag and hold it between us. Just make sure you hold a good grip on me". She didn't moved. "Listen, we both want to finish this. So climb on my back! Now!".

Finally she grabbed my bag and climbed up my back. I put my arms around her tights so I could hold her better. Slowly I stood up and was surprised by how light she was.

I looked back for a second. "You okay like this?".

She nodded. "Thank you".

I smiled and started to run.

Everybody was already out of the forest. But I didn't care. I knew that I did something good. I didn't let my teammates behind just to make sure that I was going to be okay. I could not be okay if I knew that a teammate would die because of me.

It was small run and I saw the first members of my team. I let out a sigh while I ran at them.

"There they are" someone yelled and pointed at us.

I stopped running and went down on my knees to let the girl slide of my back. I turned to her and open my bag, grabbing the water that was in there. "Are you okay?".

She smiled. "Yes, I am". She grabbed the bottle from me. "Thank you".

I smiled back when I felt someone standing behind me. It could only be one person.

"What, in fucks name, were you think you were doing?" Levi asked and I could the annoyance in his voice.

I stood up, turned around and saluted. "I helped one of my teammates, captain" I started and I felt the air around us getting thicker. "She fell and sprained her ankle. She couldn't walk".

Levi crocked and eyebrow. "Oh, really?".

Before I knew it, something hit me right on my cheek and I needed to take some steps so I wouldn't fall. I looked up and saw Levi coming right at me. What in hells name was he doing? I dodged his first punch but was to slow for the kick in my guts. I grunted while Levi pushed me away from him and I fell on the ground. I grabbed my stomach and clenched my teeth to not let anything getting out of my mouth. This was just another test.

"So" Levi started and grabbed me by my hair so I was looking at him. "You thought that you could just play the hero. That, if you saved her, everything would be okay". I get another kick and this time blood was coming out of my mouth. This wasn't good. "When a commander says to run. You will not stop. For nothing!"

I let out a laugh. Well I was already beaten up. So, what more was the problem. "A good thing then, that you are not my commander" I looked at him in a mocked way. "Captain Levi".

I heard my teammates gasping and I even thought that I heard Erwin yelling something.

Levi was looking at me pissed and his grip on my hair tightened painfully. I think I did it now. I really said something really bad. I was here for only 2 weeks and this was not a great day.

Levi huffed and let go of my hair. "Everyone, get out your maneuvering gear".

Everyone cheered excited and I saw Hange getting to the girl who I helped. Well at least we could use it now.

"Except for you" Levi said to me and let my gas running out of my maneuvering gear. "You are going to walk".

I looked at him in shock. Is he serious! He could not just do that! We ran all the way here to use the maneuvering gear. Why should I be the only one who wasn't using it?

"If you can talk like big guy" Levi said and started to walk away. "Then I will treat you like one" he then launched himself with his own maneuvering gear and left me alone.

My teammates were still standing on the ground and were looking at me. Could they think about helping me? Would they thinking about getting me out of this? But before I could ask anything, they all launched themselves and were gone. I was standing alone in shock. They just… left me. They left me… to die. Even the girl I helped, was gone. So far for teammates eh?

I stood up slowly and wiped away the blood that was running out of my nose. I grabbed my belly when it pulled painfully and let out a groan. I better started walking. It would be dark soon.  
I took a step, when I felt a huge pain in my head and the darkness built itself around me.

* * *

"_Find the light"  
"Ask for the light"  
"Leem!"  
"Just be, who you want to be"  
"LEEM!"_

* * *

My eyes shot open in shock and I got up like I burned myself. I yelped out when the pain in my belly made itself known. What happened?

"Leem, take it easy" Erwin said next to me, while he put his hand on my back to let me sit up. "Just take it slowly".

I grabbed my head and closed my eyes to make the spinning stop. I took a deep breath to calm myself. What happened? Was it a black out? Was it just like it happened before? But, why was I not home then?

"W-what happened?" I asked. It was no more than a whisper but Erwin heard me.

"I was going to ask you that" he answered. "What happened?".

"I-I don't know" I answered him and looked at him confused. "It felt the same as what happened at home".

Erwin looked at me surprised. "Does that not mean, you supposed to be home again?".

"I don't know"

Footsteps were heard and I saw Levi, Hange and the others coming back.

"Are you okay?" Hange asked while he got on his knees in front of me. "You got a lot pain?".

I shook my head, but winched when it hurted more. "No, I'm fine. Just a headache".

Hange let out a sigh and then looked at Levi angry. "You went too far, Levi".

Levi frowned. "It's his own damn fould, shitty four eyes".

"Don't worry about it" I said while I slowly stood. "It happens. I deserved it anyway". I turned to Levi and saluted for him. I needed to get this straight. "I'm sorry I offended you, captain Levi. It was not in my right to say that".

Everyone looked at me surprised. Even Erwin didn't know what to say. Was it that weird to apologize?

Levi crocked a brow. "Seems like you have some respect as blondie always has". He turned around. "Everyone. We are going now". He launched himself to the woods. Everybody fallowed him in silence.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Hange asked while he got ready to launch himself.

"I'm fine" I answered with a smile.

He nodded and flew away.

I stretched out and started to walk. I needed to start now before it was really getting dark.

"Leem" Erwin said behind me and made me stop. "Just make sure you get back before dark". With that he flew behind the others.

I sighed and started to walk again. Well, there was nothing else I could do.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 Smith talk

Chapter 6  
**Smith talk.**

I let out a painful grunt when I moved my back a little. Being a punching bag for Levi, was not a thing I was going to do another time. It really got me this morning. I couldn't even get up like I normally did. Must be because of the training as well. It wasn't that bad. I was just not used to it. But somehow, my body felt like it was used to it. Like it always have done this. Must be something running in the family.

The door to the cafeteria was pushed open and Erwin walked in. I looked up at him and he made a move, saying that I should come to him. Should be nothing seriously.

I stood up and walked to him.

"Good morning" he said and walked out the cafeteria. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ha! That's a good one" I said laughing sarcastically while I rubbed my cheek. "I couldn't get any sleep".

"I'm sorry that I didn't stop Levi yesterday" he started to walk and I fallowed him. Not that I had much choice. "But, you needed to know that you would not disrespect your captain".

I looked at him confused. Disrespect? I never disrespected Levi. It was just… a defense. "I never mend to disrespect him".

Erwin let out a laugh. "I know that. But I think you learned your lesson".

"I do have yes" I said chuckling. "So, what you wanted to talk about?"

He looked at me and I could see it was something very serious. I didn't ask anything when he didn't answer. He probably wanted to talk about it in his office. So I just need to wait until he wanted to say something. I'm actually not that kind of guy who just waits. But this time, I felt it was imported.

Erwin opened the door to his office and let me walk in first. "Here we can talk". He sit down and gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

I sat down and looked at him confused. "What's going on, Erwin?".

He folded his finger into each other and leaned his chin on it. "I want you to come with us, on the expedition".

I must looked really shocked, because Erwin's eyed widened a little in confusing. I stared at him. Did I heard that correctly? Did he just really said that I needed to come with them? Outside the wall? Were the Titans are? What should I do?

Erwin broke my thoughts by coughing. "I know that it is a little out of nowhere. But, I think we really need you".

"Why?" I asked when I found my voice again. "Why do you need me?".

"Because, you know of the things that are going to happen" he answered.

"You mean the dairy?" he nodded. But I couldn't tell him what would happen right? It's just like in those movies: when something change when it needs to be happening, it would only get worse. So if I tell him that Petra and the other were getting killed by the female Titan. Probably more people would die. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't stop anything. I just needed to let it all happen.

"Leem?" Erwin broke my thoughts again. "It seems like, you are fighting with something".

I couldn't tell him, what was on my mind. He then just wants to know, what would happen with his team members. But I can't. "I'm sorry, Erwin. But, I don't think that I can be any help outside the wall".

"Why not?" he asked while crooked one of his fuzzy eyebrows.

"I never worked with the 3D maneuvering gear. I didn't have anything training like all the others had. I just had one day of training, if I can remind you" I answered and frowned. "It would probably mean my death".

A silence went over us and I couldn't to make myself look at my grandfather. He was probably disappointed in me. Just like all the others from the family. I was such a disgrace.

"You remind me of her" Erwin said out of the blue. I looked at him in shock. Who? "Laura. My wife. Your grandmother".

"How do I remind you of her?" I asked confused. Who was Laura? I never read anything in the dairy about her. His wife? Well he needed to had a wife, or else I wouldn't be born.

"The way you act" he answered and leaned back in his chair. ""The way you do. The way you look".  
I looked even more confused at him. "What do you mean: "how I look"?".

He let out a sigh and open his drawer. He pulled something out of it and looked at it. "I never thought that I could look at this one again, feeling happy" he smiled a little and then gave it to me.

I took the object from him and saw that It was a photo frame with a picture in it. It was of Erwin who was smiling gently at a woman who he held close. The woman smiled back at him and had her hand on his cheek. They both wear the uniforms. So, she also was part of this corps. Laura.

I looked better and then the shock came. Now I knew why Erwin said that I reminded him of her. She had dark long hair that was tied at the end. She had grey, blue eyes that were looking gently. This was the reason. I had the same hair and eyes. So this was running in the family. But nobody knew. Why did nobody knew about this?

"We need you, Leem" Erwin said and I could hear he was desperate. "I know, that you can't tell me what will happen with everyone, because you know it from the dairy"

I let out a sigh and shook my head, putting the picture on the desk. "I don't know".

"I will protect you" he then said and he stood up. "You will be in my squad and I will protect you no matter what".

I was in shock again. How can he say that so blindly? I know that he would protect me and that's the problem. If he needed to protect, he couldn't protect himself. It was not an option for me to go with them! "I'm sorry".

In one step he was standing in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "Leem, I'm begging you!". This was getting scary. "We already don't have enough people. And now that we need to make sure that nothing will happen to Eren, we need your help".

I bit my lip. What was I supposed to do? I could help! If I knew how! I did not know how to fight. The only thing I could do was… distracted them. I looked up. "Okay, I come with you. But" I said when Erwin opened his mouth to say something. "Put me somewhere in front of the group".

"What?" Erwin asked confused and let me go. "Why?".

I stood up and started to walk at the door. "Because I will distracted those Titans" I opened the door and looked back at him. "Then you all can just go what you all need to do". With those words, I walked out the room and closed the door behind me.

I had no idea what was coming at me to say all those things. I did not even know what I was supposed to do. I didn't had a plan. It just all came out! Now I really needed to come with them. Well in a way I did felt somehow excited.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7 The reality

Chapter 7  
**The reality.**

I turned the pages from the dairy, while I took a sip from my coffee. I ignored everything around me in the cafeteria. My eyes scanned the pages while I was searching for that one point. This was the expedition where the Female Titan will come. Annie Leonheart. This will be the point where Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld dies. Shit, this was going to be a hard time. I knew what was going to happen. But the other didn't.

What was I supposed do? Erwin finally agreed with my plan to distract the Titans at the front row. He did try to change my mind after I went out of his room, he fallowed me. But, if he wanted me to come with them, it has to be in this way.

I still had no idea how I was going to do this. How was I going to distract a 15 meter Titan? Well, probably using my maneuvering gear. But what I was really thinking of: how do send hints to the others about Annie? I couldn't just tell them. But I needed to tell them where she would come from. I can't help that Petra and the others will die. But, maybe, I can safe some other…. No I can't. I can't safe anyone. That would change the further.

I let out a sigh and hide my face in my hands. God, this was even harder than just fighting titans. This whole pressure of knowing what will happen and who would die is really hard to deal with. But, I just needed to deal with this. Even if I couldn't really do it.

"Hey Leem" a new voice interrupt me and when I looked up I saw Armin standing in front of me. "How are you doing?" He sat next to me.

I sighed and closed the dairy. "Well, I have felt better" I admitted and chuckled. "What about you? This will be your real first expedition, right?".

"Yea, it is" he answered nervously and stared at the table. "I just hope that everything will be okay with Eren. You know what is going on with him right?".

"I know everything" I answered nodding. "But, I believe that Eren will be okay. And everyone else of course".

A silence went over us and I then just realized that we were the only one that were still sitting in the cafeteria. I was so deep in my thoughts and was mocking over all of this, that I didn't even realize. I must stop mocking about and just go do something about it!

"So," Armin started again and looked at me. "How does your world look like?".

Of course, Armin would like to know how everything is where I came from. He wanted to go outside the Walls. Wanted to see the sea and all. I can help him a little with that.

"Well" I started and scratched the back of my neck. "It's not really that different from here. We still life inside the Walls and there is still a big difference between the rich and the poor. The only thing is that we have more technologies then you all have here".

Armin nodded and listened to me with a serious look. He really wanted to know about this all. "That's sounds really interesting".

"For you it is" I said laughing a bit. "But for me it's a normal thing".

"Of course, you see this everyday" he said and chuckled with me. But something changed then and he looked even more serious. "You know what is all going to happen, right Leem?".

I looked away and nodded.

"You know who is going to die, right?".

I nodded again.

"I see".

The silence came again and this time I really felt uncomfortable. Not because of Armin. It was because of me. I didn't felt comfortable with knowing all of this.

"You can't do anything right?" He broke the silence and I could hear the pleading in his voice. "It's like: when you will change something now, the further will change. But it can be coming out even worse, right?".

I sighed and went with my hand through my hair. "Yep, that's the case".

He nodded. "It must be hard on you, to know who dies. We are always scared to see who will get caught by a Titan. But at that moment, we can't do anything about it. But you" he looked at me and I saw the sorry in his eyes. "It must be hard to know who will die, but also to know that you can't do anything about it".

I looked away and started to play with my cup that was in front of me. All he said was true. But how he knew about this all… Armin is smart enough to know what was going on.

"Could we not" he started and I turned my attention back to him. "Could we not, like, make a plan to make everything a little bit different? Like that they see it coming, but safe them self?".

Could that be a working? Was it not the same as just telling them that they will die at that moment? It probably is. Who is meant to die now, just needed to die. It was hard, but I just needed to face this.  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry Armin. There is nothing we can do about this. I can't tell you, or someone else, whatever is going to happen. The risk that the future will change is to big".

Armin nodded and sighed. "I know. I just don't want anyone else of my friends to die". He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria leaving me alone.

I sighed and stood up myself, grabbing the empty cup in the process and put the dairy back in my bag. I put it with all the other dirty dishes and walked out of the cafeteria. It was a long day and tomorrow will be expedition. I should go back to my room and have some sleep. Even if I will probably not sleep at all.

I arrived at my room and opened the door. I closed it behind me when I walked in while I took of my jacket.

I still didn't like it. I didn't like the idea of going out tomorrow and just let everyone just die. I was going to distract the Titans away from everyone. That is already a change and I don't know what it will do for the future. But I will do my best. I will not be with everyone else, because I will go another way. That is a good. I don't think I can just look at them while they die.

I let myself fall on the bed and kicked out my boots. I don't care about the rest. I just wanted to sleep. That all I wanted. I pulled the blankets over me and laid on my side. Tomorrow will be a hard day. Probably one that will change me forever.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8 The expedition (part 1)

Chapter 8  
**The expedition (part 1).**

"Everyone! Listen up!" Erwin yelled while he turned his horse to all of us and looked at us seriously. "This is the time that we will go out and take back wall Maria. We will go to Shiganshina District, and we will see the secrets of the Titans that are hidden in de basement of Eren's home".

I looked around me and saw everyone being ready to get out side. I was not. I was far from that. I didn't sleep last night. I had nightmares all the time and eventually, I stopped trying to sleep. Now I am sitting on my horse way to tired. I could just fall asleep if I wanted too. But I can't. I have a mission.

"You all know what your places are" Erwin went further. "I'm all proud of you and I will remember you if this is your last day". He turned around and I couldn't help but to just stare at him. "Open the gates! We are going out!".

Well, wasn't that a beautiful speech.

The gate started to open and everyone around me started to get in position. I fallowed them and my tiredness went away immediately. This was it. This was the day that I will fight the Titans. I didn't have enough training. Even with the help of Eren and the others. But I will fight. I will try to get the Titans away from everyone.

The gates were open fully and Erwin was the first one entering the outside world. We all fallowed after him and we all split in the groups we were placed in.

I let myself hang in the middle until my time was there to get in front. I got one of the fasted horses to make sure that I would get in the frond. I looked around me and saw that I was the only one not being in place. I needed to hurry.

I let my horse speed up and before I knew it I passed Levi's group. They looked at me surprised. They didn't know what Erwin and I had talked about. I smiled at them, just to hide my nerves, and nodded before I went pasted them. I went up to Erwin and ride next to him. He looked at me and I saw the doubt in his eyes.

"Be careful" he said before he looked in front of him.

I just nodded and speed up my horse again. Now I was in front of everybody and somehow, I felt special for ones. Everyone was looking at me and I could feel it. Nobody knew what I was going to do and probably they were all thinking I was insane, because I was just here for three weeks now and nobody saw me working with the maneuvering gear and nobody ever saw me fighting a Titan. So why should they believe that I could distracted them? They just needed to see. Just like I was going to see it.

Behind me I heard one of the smoke signals going off and when I looked to my right, I saw a Titan running up to us. It was a 15 meter one and didn't seem like an abnormal. This was the time to do my job.

I turned the horse to the right and ran to the Titan. I grabbed the handles of my gear and stood ready to fly off.  
Behind I heard some people yelling at me, but Erwin's voice was way louder when he yelled to them to just go ahead.

I ignored everyone and jumped of the horse and let my hook grab on the Titan. I flew through the air until I was behind the Titan. I let my other hook grab the neck of the Titan and let myself been pulled to the Titan. I didn't know what I was doing. Or how I was doing it. But I lifted my swords, ready to cut the neck. I let more gas out of my tanks, so I moved faster and let my knifes cut the neck of the Titan while I pulled my hook out of the Titan.

The Titan made a few steps before it fell forward and laid there without moving.

I did it! I killed my first Titan! It wasn't even that hard! How did I do it? I never worked with a maneuvering gear, but still it felt like I have always been doing this. It felt so good. Better than I thought it would be.

I let my hook grab a tree and pulled myself too it. I landed on a branch and looked around me. I did kill one, but that didn't mean that there weren't any other Titans. Smoke signals were all over the place and I knew that this would happen. Even if I did kill the first Titan that was coming to us, the others were still coming. So far the future did not change.

I looked down from my place when I heard a sniff of a horse. My horse was standing under the branch. Seems like he was one who will come back no matter what happened. I climbed down the tree and patted the horse.

"Thanks for coming back" I said and then got up. I turned it in the way of were the others were and let it ran as fast as possible.

It was getting closer. The time that 'she' will come. She must be coming from the back. And the ones that were in the back were Armin, Jean and Reiner. As far as I knew. I needed to go to them. Even that I couldn't do anything I could still help them.

I kicked my heels to horse and he even went harder than he was already doing. Maybe, I was even get to the others earlier then Annie. I needed to be quick.

Loud footsteps were heard from the distance and cold sweat was coming all over my body. She was here. I was too late. I looked to my left and saw Annie running in the distance, kicking and smashing away soldiers. Fuck! This was going way faster than I thought!

When I came closer, I could finally see Armin, Jean and Reiner, trying to get away from the Female Titan. I wanted to yell to them to come to me. But Annie was faster. She put her foot down, closely to Armin and he was send flying of his horse.

"Armin!" I heard Reiner scream and saw him going back for him.

Annie stood still and bowed over Armin. She was not going to kill him. She is just going to check if it was Eren or not. And just as I thought, she put of Armin hoodie and then started to run again.

I ran to them and stopped in front of them. "Are you okay, Armin?" I asked while I got of the horse to help him up.

He nodded. "Yes I'm fine".

"Come on we need to go" Reiner said while he give Armin the other horse he was holding. "We need to try and stop her".

Armin and I got on the horses and with the three of us, we started to run after the Female Titan.

"Wait!" Armin yelled out and grabbed one of the smoke signals from his cloak. "We need to fire the signal" he tried to put it together. But he couldn't. He was shaking to hard. But he didn't need to try any longer.

Behind us sounded the sound of a smoke signal going off. We looked behind us and I couldn't help to let out a sigh.

"Seems like Jean already did it" Reiner said while he smiled a little.

Jean run up to us and around us were more signals going off.

"It seems that the flank on the right are in chaos" Jean started and looked at u with something that I would say fear. "A large group of Titans were coming out of nowhere. We couldn't do anything".

"It must be because of her" Armin said and looked at the Female Titan in front of us. Ah, seems like Armin was already getting it. He looked to me and I just nodded. Little hints were not that bad.

"Her?" Jean asked and looked surprised at us. "What is she doing here? Is it just an abnormal one?".

"No" Armin answered immediately. "It's a human in a Titan body".

"What?" Jean brought out surprised. "You're joking right?".

"Yea, what you mean by that Armin?" Reiner asked, but not looking any of us.

I tight my grip around the reins of my horse. Reiner knew exactly what Armin mend. He knew what was going on. He was a Titan himself. God, how bad I wanted to tell Jean and Armin who Reiner really was. But I couldn't of course. So I just bid my tongue and let it happen.

"All Titans kill to eat" Armin started and glanced to me. I turned away, I was not going to say more.

"But she just kills to kill. When I was laying on the ground, she could easily killed me. But, she only pulled back my hoodie. It was like she was searching for someone and probably then person is Eren".

"Eren?" Reiner echoed him. "But he is with Levi's group and they were on the right flank, right? That was the way she was came from".

"The right flank?" Jean asked. "I thought they said he would be near the back of the left flank".  
A silence went over them and I couldn't help to feel guilty. I knew where Eren was. If I was fast, I could just run up to them and tell them were Annie was coming from. But I didn't do anything. I just ran with them and keep silence.

"Well, my copy said that he was in the front of the right flank" Armin said and I could see him thinking. "But, I couldn't believe that they put someone imported right there".  
"So, then were is Eren?" Reiner asked.

I glanced at him. If I could just got him wounded or something, he couldn't signal Annie were Eren is. Armin and I knew that he was in the safest spot of the formation…

"The back of the center, I think" Armin answered and I could hit him in the head for telling Reiner. But it needed to be done.

"If it is true" Jean began. "Then we don't have time to lose more time. We need to get this information to them or we need to stop the Female Titan".

"She is a human, Jean" I said and looked at him. "She has intelligent, you know right".

"I know" he answered me. "But, I know what I must do! This is what we choose when we signed up to be part of the Survey Corps".

I chuckled. Yea, this was the job everyone signed up for. But… I looked to Reiner and I saw him looking back at me. For a reason, I didn't like him watching me like that. It looked like, he was planning something and he thought that I knew what he was planning, well I did know. Or he didn't trust me. Whatever it was, it needed to wait.

"Put on your hoodie" Armin broke my thoughts and put on his own hoodie. We looked at him surprised. "She is searching for Eren. If she does not see our face, she will not kill is. She will be to scared that one of us is Eren".

"Good thinking, Armin" Reiner said while he put on his own hoodie.

Jean and I fallowed there moves and the four of us started to ride faster.

Before we knew it, we were riding right behind her. Her jog was getting slower. She was getting tired and Armin and the other two saw it as well.

So, what was the plan? The three of them needed to have a plan. I could come up with a plan, but I didn't knew anything. I just thought about attacking her. But, it wouldn't work. She was not that stupid. She would feel it and more people would die.

I looked at the three before me. What was going to happen? I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I? I read the dairy so many times, why did I forgot it!

"Armin!" Jean yelled out and broke my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Armin flying through the air. My eyes widened in shock when he smashed on the ground. This was horrible. How could he ever survive this? Armin didn't moved and the Female Titan kneeled over him. Fuck. This was getting out of hand!

Next to me, Jean rode pasted me to the Female Titan. I fallowed him. I would help him. Armin was now an friend of me.

"Armin!" he yelled again and this time the Female Titan turned to us.

A shot of panic and fear went through me and my hands started shake. In the dairy, it sounded scary. But to see it now in real life, was worse!

Next to me, Jean let his hook grab the Female Titan and flew through the air. I looked how he came closer to the Female Titan and how he dodged the fists of the Titan. He swung behind the Female Titan and for a second I thought he could do it! But then she covered her neck with her hand. No! Shit I could warn him!

"Jean!" Reiner yelled next to me and also passed me to run to the Titan.

Jean, was in the air and the Female Titan turned to him, ready to punch him. He would never get away now!

I needed to do something! Anything! I did not care if it would change the future! I didn't want them to die. I grabbed my swords, ready to get in the air. But then someone yelled.

"JEAN!" Armin yelled from where he was. "You got to avenge him!" I looked to him and saw that his face was covered in blood. How could he still stand? "There was a guy who was in a hurry in the right flank, he died fast! She killed him! Avenge him, Jean!".

What was he talking about? Was he getting crazy? This was not the best time! The Female Titan… She didn't moved. She just stood there.

Jean could get away safely and was now hiding behind a tree. He was safe for now, but what about her?

"She stepped on my best friend!" Armin went further and I jumped of my horse and kneeled next to him. "She crushed him! I saw him stuck on the sole of her foot!".

"Armin, are you okay?" I asked but hold my swords ready to get us away from danger.

He ignored me and stared at something that was happening in front of us. I looked the same way and saw Reiner getting his hook attached to the neck of the Female Titan. He was going to try it? It could have worked! She was distracted to what Armin just yelled. But…

Her fist got up and she grabbed Reiner in the air. I heard Armin gasping next to me and saw Jean looking in pure horror. I think that I even didn't look that good. This was just crazy.  
Reiner looked at us in shock and he tried to get out of the fist. But he couldn't. Of course he couldn't. It was a Titan we are talking about.

I stood up to help him, but then she closed her hand and blood was going everywhere. I stared at the blood that was falling in the grass and I felt the excitement that I had washed away. This was not the way it needed to go. I could easily stop this all. I could tell anyone that she was Annie and that Reiner and Berthold are working with her. But I couldn't! This was so fucked up!

Sound of gas made me look up and I saw Reiner cutting himself out of the Titans hand. He attached his hook on her back and let himself fall to the ground. He ran to us and picked Armin from the ground.

"We bought enough of time" he yelled and I started to run after him. "We really need to go! If she is not going to eat us, then she won't bother to fallow us".

Why was he now saying that we needed to get away now so fast? I thought about everything in the dairy and then it hit me. O my god. He just did it. He… He… I looked back at the Female Titan. She was staring at her hand. Yes, I was right. He did right that message in his hand. I made fists of my hands and bit my tongue. I needed to shut up! I looked in front of me and saw Jean running to us. I looked back for a second and saw her running in the other direction. The direction were Eren and the others were. Not good I needed to go there!

I whistled on my fingers and my horse ran to me. I hopped on it while it was still running and chased after the Female Titan.

"Leem!" I heard Jean yelling.

"Go somewhere safe!" I yelled back and looked at them for a second. "Treat Armin's wounds and stay where you are. Someone will find you!" and with those words, and made my way to the hell that I knew was going to happen.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 The expedition (part 2)

Chapter 9  
**The expedition (part 2 ).**

I fallowed the Female Titan at a safe distance while she kept running. There was nothing I could do then just keep fallowing her. She will go after Eren and the others. And I knew what hell was going to happen. Without warning, the Female Titan started to run faster and that could only mean one thing: she found Eren!

I cursed out loud and pushed my heels into the horse to make him go faster. I needed to help Levi and his group. Even if it just saying that they had to continued. Erwin was waiting, somewhere, in the woods to capture her. They just needed to get there as soon as possible!

I rode, past the Female Titan, and I tried not to get her attention. But she was all focused on the group that was riding in front of her. At least I found them

I slowly came closer to them and saw the big forest in front of me. Seems like they already knew what they needed to do.

"Hey Captain Levi!" I yelled when I was close to them. I rode past Eren and the others and stopped next to him.

Levi looked at me surprised. "What are you doing here?".

"Listen" I said ignoring him. I will get some punishment for it later. But it didn't matter now. "Just ride into the forest and don't go any slower! Just ride straight ahead and don't stop for anything".  
"What are you talking about?"

"Just fucking do as I say" I yelled out and looked at him angry. This guy needed to know when he needed to listen to someone!

Levi, glared at me but then turned to his group. "You heard this idiot: just ride ahead and don't stop for anything".

"Roger" everyone yelled and we rode into the forest with the big trees.

I let myself fall back and drove next to Eren, who was looking at me with a surprised look.

"How could you talk to Captain Levi like that?" he whispered to me.

I shrugged. "Sometimes you just need to say what needs to be said" and sometimes you just need to shut up.

"But, Captain Levi already knew what he was doing, right?" he asked further and I looked to him surprised. "And all the others as well, right?"

I looked at Petra, who was driving on the other side of Eren, and saw the nervous look on her face. No, they had no idea what was going on, or what was going to happen.

I didn't answer Eren and when he saw my look, he looked at the others and then looked backed at me with a shocked look. Now he knows, that nobody knows what was going on.

A loud noise was heard behind us and we all looked back. God, she was fast!

"Everyone" Levi said and pulled his swords out ready to fight. "Swords ready. That Titan will be here in a moment!".

I pulled out my swords, just like the others, while I could feel that the Female Titan was getting closer. This was so nerve-racking. She was way harder to fight then just any other Titan! She will just protect herself with her ability. And nobody knew about it.

I looked back and saw her smiling. She was actually smiling! Her eyes were focused on Eren and I could see that he saw that as well.

"Fuck!" Gunther yelled out. "There is no way that we can avoid it now in the forest!".  
I looked around and he was right. If we would change direction, we would smashed into one of the threes! We just needed to ride further. Just like I told Levi.

"It's fast!" Eld said and the panic was heard in his voice. "It's catching up!".

Damn! Where was he? Where was Erwin? Did he not already needed to be here? He was in the forest, right? Think, Leem! What was standing in the dairy? Where was Erwin. But how much I tried to remember, I couldn't remember it.

"Captain!" Petra yelled to Levi. "Let's use our maneuvering gear!"

Levi didn't answer. He just looked back and our eyes met. It was like I could hear him ask the question: 'Should we do it?'. And I answered by shaking my head.

Behind us where the sounds of gas and when I looked back, two members where trying to fight the Female Titan. For a second it looked like it was going in a good way. But then something horrible happened. One of the man, became stuck between a three and the Female Titan. When she saw this, she used her shoulder and smashed him against the three. Blood was going everywhere, and that was also the only thing, that we saw from the man. She then grabbed the other one and smashed him against another tree.

We looked in shock, as the man fell on the ground and the Female Titan just chased us, like nothing had happened. So this were the powers of a Titan Shifter. They could just do whatever they wanted in there Titan form. They were dangerous. Way to dangerous.

"Captain! Orders now!" Petra yelled in panic.

"Let's do it!" Oluo screamed and turned to Levi. "She's too dangerous! We must do it now!".  
I looked to Levi, but he didn't answer. He just kept looking forward. Was he panicking? Didn't he really know what to do? Well he needed to come up with something, cause she was really coming closer!

"Captain Levi! Give us an order!".

Finally, I saw Levi starting to move. He grabbed something from under his cloak and if I saw it good it looked like a smoke signal gun. Really! At this moment he wants to shoot a signal! "Cover your ears".  
I looked at him surprised, but did as he told us, just like the others did. Levi fired the gun and a high pitched sound was came out of it. I pressed my hands better on my ears an gritted my teeth. Damn that was an annoying sound!

I looked back and saw the Female Titan had slowed down. It must have annoyed her more then it annoyed us. It was not a very good plan, but it did work. For now.

"A sound grenade?" Eren asked while he lowered his hands.

"That took me by surprise" I mumbled, but couldn't help the chuckle.

"Everyone" Levi started and looked back at us. "What was your mission again?". He really didn't sound that happy. But, when was Levi ever happy? "Was it to lose yourselves to your raging emotions?".

Wow, that is really a good motivation. I looked to the others, and the look told me that they knew he was right.

"That were not your orders" Levi went further and our eyes met. Was he talking about me? Because I left my spot? "The duty of this squad was assigned to is to do anything to make sure that this damn brat. Won't get a single scratch on him". His eyes left mine and he looked at every single one of his squad. "Even if it costs us our lives".

I felt a wave of panic flowing through me, when I hear those words. If he only knew what would happen to them, he would have choose his words better.

"We are going to keep advancing on horses" he turned back. "Is that clear?".

"Roger that, sir!" Petra said it as loudest, while the others kept silence.

I looked at Eren and saw the shock on his face. I felt guilty for him. He didn't knew anything. He just needed to do what was ordered. Nothing more. This should be getting hard.

"On horses?" Eren finally spook surprised. "Just how long are we staying like this? Not to mention that she will catch up to us very soon!".

I let out a deep sigh to calm down. This was getting to much for me. I was happy that I survived a Titan on my own. I could easily just go away. But, I would never forgive myself. Erwin trusted me. So I needed to stay where I was.

"There are more people!"

I looked behind me and saw another group trying to distract the Female Titan. Eren saw it too.  
"If we help them, together we may stand a chance!"

"Eren! Look straight ahead" Gunther said and then looked at me. "You too".

I sighed but did as he told me. He was right. We needed to concentrate to get out of here. This was no time to feel pity for other teammates. We needed to get out of here.

"But-" Eren started, but was interrupt by someone else.

"Stop screwing up the pace!" Erd yelled at Eren. "Maintain your fastest running speed!".  
He didn't needed to tell me that a second time. I wanted to let my horse speed up, but Eren got my attention when he started to yell.

"WHY!" He yelled out angry. "Who is going to stop her if it's not Levi's squad?".

"Probably nobody" I mumbled and heard a scream when the Female Titan got another soldier.  
"We could have saved him!" Eren yelled, but everyone ignored him.

I grit my teeth and my grip on my swords grew stronger. We could have safe them. We just needed to turn around and help them. But we didn't! We just let our teammates die for us.

"Eren" Petra started and she had tears in her eyes. "Look only straight ahead and keep moving!".

"You are telling me that I just need to let my comrades to die!".

"Yes!" Orlou yelled out. "If the captain says we are moving forward. Then we do that! So shut up and do what you need to do!".

I frowned. I could help him. I don't need to listen to whatever Levi says to me. I'm not part of his squad. I could safe that man. I could distract her and let Eren and all run away. But it could be my death. Shit, what was I supposed to do?

I looked to my left and saw Eren lifting his hand to his mouth. Was he going to turn into a Titan to help them? No way. He would not!

"Eren!" Petra yelled and it scared me because I didn't saw that coming. "You can only do that when your life is in danger! You promised us!".

He did yes. But I did not! I made my decision: I was going to help them.

"Captain!" I yelled out and he turned back to me. "Just go straight ahead. Eventually, you will see the commander! If I won't return" I swallowed before standing up in my seat. "I'll probably be death".

"What the fuck are you-" Levi started but I didn't hear anything more when I let my hook grab a tree and I was flying in the air.

"Leem!" I heard Eren behind me, but I didn't look back.

I flew into the air and let my hook grab another tree. I let out more gas so I was going faster. Maybe it was a stupid idea. But I needed to do something.

The Female Titan looked me right into my eyes and I lifted my swords ready to attack. If I was going to die now. So be it! But I would not let this happened, without trying to stop it!

I yelled out, ready to attack but then the pain came right through my head. I never felt so much pain. It was worse than ever before. The cable, of my hook, pulled tight and I was pulled back to the tree. I felt myself smashing against the tree. Before everything went black.

**To be continued….  
**


End file.
